Celestial Demon Marten
Celestial Demon Marten is a Demon Spirit. Appearance Because being in a weakened state he has the appearance of a black rat.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 100 – Celestial Demon Marten Celestial Demon Marten recovered His physical Body at Novel ch 542 Personality History He used to be the previous owner of the Stone Talisman. Not long after he obtained this thing, he was pursued. In the end, he was forced to self-destruct, his Demon Spirit escaping into the Stone Talisman as the final resort.History:【WDQK】Chapter 100 – Celestial Demon Marten He once encountered a powerful practitioner wanting to get the approval of the Flame Ancestral Symbol. However, eventually, he was burnt into crisp by that Thousand Heavenly Flames that was invoked by the Flame Ancestral Symbol.History:【WDQK】Chapter 321 – The Dark World Story Goals *Restore his original power.Restore his original power:【WDQK】Chapter 117 – Battle Between Two Beast Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Lin Dong Enemies Possessions *Stone Talisman (Former).Stone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 100 – Celestial Demon Marten Martial Arts Skills *Heavenly Demon MouthHeavenly Demon Mouth:【WDQK】Chapter 116 – Demonic Jade Water-Python *Heaven Ripping Magic WheelHeaven Ripping Magic Wheel:【WDQK】Chapter 258 – Caught *Dark Abyss Tiger’s Body TransformationDark Abyss Tiger’s Body Transformation:【WDQK】Chapter 480 – Tiger Bone Obtained *Heavenly Devil God TransformationHeavenly Devil God Transformation:【WDQK】Chapter 483 – Three Brothers *Heaven Swallowing Demonic LightHeaven Swallowing Demonic Light:【WDQK】Chapter 552 – Being Targeted Secret Spirit Skills *Qi Gathering Mental VortexQi Gathering Mental Vortex:【WDQK】Chapter 115 – Qi Gathering Mental Vortex Formations *Mysterious Tempering Yuan FormationMysterious Tempering Yuan Formation:【WDQK】Chapter 320 – The Seal is Broken *Triple Mysterious Black FormationTriple Mysterious Black Formation:【WDQK】Chapter 420 – Trio’s Breakthrough *Nirvana Spirit Transformation FormationNirvana Spirit Transformation Formation:【WDQK】Chapter 428 – Cleansing The Blood Soul Puppet Abilities Strengths *swallowed the Demonic Jade Water Python.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 117 – Battle Between Two Beast Weaknesses *Even at his peak he was unable to create Yuan Essence Energy.Weaknesses:【WDQK】Chapter 249 – Yuan Essence Energy Progression *Perfect Yuan Dan Stage *Initial Form Creation Stage *Initial Manifestation Stage *Five Yuan Nirvana Stage Fights One Month After Tower Battle *Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners: Demon Marten and Little Flame won.Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden Windfall *Demon Marten (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage) Vs. Wang Pan (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage):Wang Pan Vs. Demon Marten:【WDQK】Chapter 172 – The Scramble over the Treasure Demon Marten ran away.Wang Pan Vs. Demon Marten:【WDQK】Chapter 173 – Ancient Heavenly Scales Halberd 3 Months and a half after leaving Yan City *Demon Marten (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage) and Little Flame (Initial Form Creation Stage) Vs. Hua Gu (Advanced Qi Creation Stage): Lin Dong intervened.Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners:【WDQK】Chapter 258 – Caught 1 Year before the Lin Clan gathering *Demon Marten (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage) Vs. Gu Ruo (Initial Qi Creation Stage):Demon Marten Vs. Gu Ruo:【WDQK】Chapter 273 – Breaking His Arm Gu Ruo retreated.Demon Marten Vs. Gu Ruo:【WDQK】Chapter 274 – Core Area *Demon Marten (Initial Manifestation Stage) and Lin Dong (Initial Qi Creation Stage) Vs. Cao Zhen (Halfway to Manifestation Stage): Lin Dong and Demon Marten won.Lin Dong and Demon Marten Vs. Cao Zhen:【WDQK】Chapter 315 – Chaos Kills *Killed 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners.Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners:【WDQK】Chapter 258 – Caught *Killed Yan Mo.Killed Yan Mo:【WDQK】Chapter 558 – Companion Appearances *Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc Quotes Trivia *Named Lin Diao by Lin Dong once he took his human form. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Spirits Category:Alive